Fate Stay Night: Game Over
by Zaralann
Summary: Проиграл? Game Over? Для Эмии Широу такого понятия нет!
1. New Game

**Так, ладно. Я не знаю что я выкурил, но я решил написать первую главу этого рассказа. Идея пришла ко мне, когда я читал '****Fishcake****Chronicles****' написанные 'Hollow King Naruto'**. **Не знаю, буду ли я это продолжать или нет, но саму идею решил озвучить. Если народу понравится, то продолжу, а если нет… Ну, на 'нет' и суда нет.**

* * *

**Глава первая: ****New ****Game**

* * *

Эмия Широу держался изо всех сил за землю под своими ногами, но его силы утекали вместе с адреналином, который позволил ему драться так долго.

Из чёрного округлого портала с красной кромкой наполовину себя вытянул Гильгамеш. Знаменитый Король держался за цепь, **Enkidu**, которая в свою очередь обматывалась вокруг правой руки Широу. Даже потеряв правую руку по локоть и наполовину поглощённый, старейший Герой человечества не сдавался.

"Если мне суждено уйти, то я заберу тебя с собой, выродок!" Прокричал Гильгамеш и рванул за цепь.

Широу потерял баланс, и его утянуло за Гильгамешем в чёрный портал.

'_Значит, такова смерть?'_ Подумал Широу.

Вкруг всё было темно. Ни крупинки света.

'_А я ведь так и не стал Ге…'_ Но закончить мысль ему не дала огромная надпись, появившиеся прямо перед ним.

**GAME OVER!  
YOU LOSE!**

'…_Что__?'_ Подумал Широу. Тут мир наполнился светом.

Моргнув пару раз, Широу осмотрелся. Вокруг него мягким голубым светом горели магически круги, заходя иногда на друг друга. Осмотревшись вокруг и убедившись, что всё было покрыто этими кругами, Широу осмотрел себя. На нём был та же одежда, в которой он бился с Гильгамешем. Тут он заметил краем глаза движение и повернулся.

В воздухе, на фоне того, что очень сильно походило на его **R****eiju**, но только с большими деталями, появилась надпись.

**FATE****  
****Stay ****Night**

"…Это какая-то шутка?" Пробормотал Широу.

Тут перед ним начали появляться надписи в печатных чёрных буквах.

**FINAL SCORE(Points):**

**Age(17): 255 P.**

**Magecraft(Main):**

**Structural Grasp(Quality: B-Rank): 150 P.  
Structural Grasp(Cost: B-Rank): 150 P.  
Reinforcement(Quality: D-Rank): 50 P.  
Reinforcement(Cost: D-Rank): 50 P.  
Alteration(Quality: E-Rank): 10 P.  
Alteration(Cost: E-Rank): 10 P.  
Projection(Tracing-Quality: C-Rank): 100 P.  
Projection(Tracing-Cost: D-Rank): 50 P.  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: E~A++-Rank): 250 P.**

**Magecraft(Secondary):**

**-: 0 P.**

**Enemies Defeated:**

**Dragon Tooth Warriors(Familiar Constructs: D-Rank)*24: 2400 P.  
Archer(Counter Guardian EMIYA: B-Rank): 500 P.  
Archer(Gilgamesh: A-Rank): 1000 P.**

**People Saved:**

**Rin Tohsaka: 500 P.**

**Goals Achieved:**

**Defending of your Ideals(B-Rank): 500 P.  
Destruction of the Holy Grail(A-Rank): 1000 P.**

**Subtotal Score:**** 6975 P.**

В отличии от большинства пользователей магии _знал_, что такое компьютер и как им пользоваться. Учитывая, _сколько _раз ему приходилось чинить блоки питания для компьютеров, и сколько раз некоторые из его одноклассников пытались подсадить его на видео-игры… Широу _знал_, что такое видео-игра, хотя ни разу сам не играл, и только поэтому она смог понять, что сейчас было перед ним.

"Этого… просто… не… может… быть…" Широу видел такое, но только когда его уговорили посмотреть одну из видео-игр.

Финальный счёт.

_Его_ финальный счёт.

Он, было, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут начали появляться ещё надписи.

**Failed to learn Magecraft(Secondary*3): -600 P.**

**Enemies Undefeated:**

**Shinji Matou(E-Rank): -10 P.  
Zouken Matou(C-Rank): -250 P.  
Shadow(B-Rank): -500 P.  
True Assassin(Hassan-i-Sabah: C-Rank): -250 P.**

**Failed to Save People:**

**Sakura Matou: -500 P.  
Rider(Medusa): -500 P.  
Caster(Medea): -500 P.  
Illyasviel von Einzbern: -500 P.  
Saber(Arturia Pendragon): -500 P.  
Bazett Fraga McRemitz: -500 P.  
Kuzuki Souichirou: -500 P.**

**Failed to Achieve Goals:**

**Become a Hero: -2000 P.  
Loose Virginity: -1000 P.  
Save Everyone(*6): -600 P.**

**Subtotal Score:**** -8110**

**TOTAL SCORE:**** -1135**

**RATING:**** E**

Широу стоял, не имея сил оторвать взгляд от строк перед ним.

Он потерял _тысячу_ очков, потому, что _умер девственником_?

И кто такая Базетт Фрага Мак'Ремитз?

Тут надписи исчезли и появились новые.

**[NEW GAME]  
[LOAD GAME]  
[OPTIONS]  
[EXIT GAME]**

"И что теперь?" Спросил Широу.

Он был в замешательстве, ибо не знал, что происходит. _Это_ было просто _невозможно_! Вся его жизнь была _видео-игрой_?! Он сделал глубокий вздох и выдохнул.

"Этому всему должно быть логическое объяснение!" Воскликнул Широу. "Вот бы Рин была здесь, она бы смогла придумать как выбраться из этой ситуации…" Пробормотал он.

'_Так, нужно размышлять логично.__**New **__**Game**__ скорее всего начнёт всё заново. Если мне не изменяет память, то __**Load **__**Game**__ поможет мне вернуться на определённую точку во времени.'_ Широу потянулся было к **Load ****Game** как в его памяти всплыли имена тех, кого он не спас и тех, кого он не победил. _'Нет… Я поклялся, что спасу всех, кого смогу. Может быть это сон, или ад или ещё что-то похуже, но раз у меня появиться возможность спасти всех, то я не могу её упустить.'_ Рука Широу поднялась и одним пальцем он дотронулся до **New ****Game**. Надпись вспыхнула и мир распался на осколки.

**Война Святого Грааля.**

"Что?" Широу огляделся, но вокруг была только темнота. Голос доносился со всех сторон.

**Сражение за Святой Грааль, что исполняет любое желание победителя.  
Битва между семью Мастерами, призвавших семь Слуг, души некогда при жизни Героев.**

"Кто-то ещё и рассказывает это?" Широу поднял бровь.

**Святой Грааль сам выбирает достойного хозяина путём поединка насмерть.  
Только один станет его обладателем.  
Слуги, легендарные воины призванные Граалем, подле Мастера своего находятся в Духовной Форме меж жизнью и смертью.  
И в случае необходимости они принимают физический облик, дабы на равных сражаться со своим противником.  
Святой Грааль, что способен на подобные чудеса, может даровать своему обладателю безграничную силу.**

**FATE  
Stay Night**

* * *

Широу проснулся. Сделав глубокий вздох, он сел и огляделся. Он был в своей комнате, на своём футоне.

"Сон, это был всего лишь сон…" Пробормотал он. "Но если это был сон, то всё, что произошло…" Он поднялся и взял со стола небольшой календарь… И его глаза расширились.

Два месяца. До событий, которые он видел во сне, было _два месяца_…

"Стоп, пауза…" Пробормотал Широу, но остановился, когда весь мир вокруг него начал выцветать. "Что за…?" Тут перед ним появились надписи.

**Character:****  
Shirō Emiya: Level 1**

**Parameters(1 Point gained every 5 Levels. Available: 0):****  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: E  
Luck: E  
**

**Magecraft(1 Point gained every 5 Levels. Available: 0):  
****Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27): E-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B-Rank****  
****Reinforcement(Quality): D-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

**Class Skills(1 Point gained every 10 Levels. Available: 0):  
****-: -**

**Personal Skills(1 Point gained every 5 Levels. Available 0):****  
-: -**

**Items Equipped:  
****Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:10%) : EX-Rank**

Это была правда… Это был не сон.

Широу помотал головой.

Всё это было правдой и у него был второй шанс…

Насколько бы невозможным это не было.

Широу помотал головой. Осталось выяснить, как _выбраться_ отсюда.

"Ээээ, продолжить?" Попробовал Широу.

И мир снова обрёл цвета.

"Так, и что мне сейчас делать?" Спросил Широу.

Как будто слыша его слова, мир снова выцвел, и в воздухе появились слова.

**Tip of the Day: You can go to Dojo for Battle Practice, Battle Training, Sparring, Challenges. You also can go to your Workshop for Magecraft Practice, Magecraft Lessons.**

Повисев немного, слова пропали, и мир снова вернулся в обычное состояние.

"Так… Это было информативно…" Пробормотал Широу и поднялся с футона полностью.

* * *

Сделав завтрак, Широу задался вопросом, где же Тайга и Сакура, но вспомнив, что у Сакуры практика в клубе, а у Тайги собрание пожал плечами и решил направиться в додзё. Если ему нужно было спасти всех, то он должен был стать сильнее, а что лучше практики?

Отодвинув дверь, он наткнулся на парящие в воздухе надписи.

**[Battle Practice]  
[Battle Training]  
[Sparring]  
[Challenges]**

"И…, что есть что?" Подумав немного он нажал на надпись **Sparring**.

**No Sparring Partners are Available.**

"…Ладно…?" Он дальше нажал на **Battle**** Practice**.

**No Teachers are Available.**

Дальше Широу попробовал **Battle ****Training**.

**Available:  
****The House of Bones(D-Rank): Easy  
The City of the Dead(D-rank): Easy  
The Temple of Sands(D-Rank): Easy  
The Twisted Railroad(D-Rank): Easy  
The Voyage of the Damned(D-Rank): Easy**

"…Названия всё больное какие-то зловещие…" Пробормотал Широу.

Но, не смотря на это нужно было хотя бы попробовать. Он поднял руку и нажал…

* * *

**Так, несколько фактов:**

**1)Это просто набросок, чтобы увидеть реакцию публики, так что буду я его продолжать или нет зависит от этой самой публики.  
2)Кто отгадает что означают названия Тренировок получит печеньки! И да, они выходят за пределы вселенной ****Fate****! Подсказка: все кроме первой это компьютерные игры.**


	2. First Steps, Party and Battle!

**Ну, коли вам понравилась, вот вам вторая глава! Прошу учтите, что этот рассказ будет выходить медленно, ибо мой основной проект на данный момент это 'Watashi wa ōda!'.**

* * *

**Глава ****вторая****: First Steps, Party and Battle!**

* * *

Широу поднял руку и нажал на надпись **The Temple of Sands(D-Rank): Easy**.

**This Scenario is Locked.  
Higher ****Level ****is ****required****.**

Широу попробовал с остальными и получил такой же результат. Он нахмурился и выбрал **Challenges**.

**Available:****  
Steal Rain(E-Rank): Novice  
Can't Walk? Run!(E-Rank): Novice  
Your Time is Limited(E-rank): Novice  
Bullseye!(E-Rank): Novice**

Широу посмотрел на надписи и начал размышлять, что же выбрать. Он понимал, что сейчас находится в весьма абсурдной ситуации и должен паниковать, бегать как курица без головы или что-то подобное, но это не происходило по одной простой причине.

Широу всё ещё не верил, что это всё было реально. Мир потерял весь смысл в тот момент, когда его поглотил Грааль, так что это всё могло быть лишь его пыткой в аду или ещё нечто подобное.

Да, вселенная _реально_ его не любила.

Он решил, что если уж он находится в какой-то извращённой фантазии, созданной, Граалем, то он подыграет, даже если это и будет бессмысленно.

Да, Широу сейчас прибывал не в самом здравом рассудке.

Широу подумал и нажал на **Steal ****Rain**.

Дальше последовала яркая вспышка.

* * *

Широу моргнул и огляделся. Он стоял на большой поляне посреди леса, насколько он мог судить. На нём был та же одежда, что и раньше. Широу мог точно понять, что это не была магия, ибо он не чувствовал ни капли в воздухе. Так же он мог почувствовать запах травы, цветов и деревьев.

**Challenge:****  
Deflect projectiles for 00:10:00.  
START!**

Широу моргнул. Отражать снар…?

Тут он услышал странное шипение и посмотрелв сторону, откуда исходил звук. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел _тучу_ стрел, летящих на него. Широу не стал думать, просто среагировал на инстинкте самосохранения.

[**Trace ****On**]

**Od** заструилось по его телу, усиливая кости, мышцы и нервы, ускоряя его движения и улучшая его выносливость. Его глаза так же подверглись усилению, и теперь он мог ясно видеть каждую стрелу, что надвигалась на него. Тот факт, что он _знал_, когда остановиться, чтобы не повредить своё тело, Широу отложил для будущих размышлений.

**Player Status: Reinforced.  
Strength: E+  
Endurance: E+  
Agility: E+  
Mana: E  
Luck: E**

Широу проигнорировал надписи в пользу того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на более насущных вещах. Перед его глазами замелькали клинки, что были записаны в его **Reality** **Marble**, и он выбрал два, с которыми он был более всего знаком, о которых рассказывала большая часть _его_ воспоминаний.

**Kanshou ****and ****Bakuya****: ****Gan ****Jiang ****and ****Mo ****Ye****: ****C****-****Rank** – _женатые_ клинки, символизирующие Yin и Yang. Чёрный клинок – **Kanshou**, ятаган, покрытый гексагональным узором, и белый клинок – **Bakuya**. Два клинка, которые всегда найдут друг друга.

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:10%): EX-Rank  
Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: C-Rank**

Широу опять проигнорировал надпись, ибо стрелы добрались до него.

Один взмах черного меча и он отразил несколько стрел за раз. Не останавливаясь, он взмахнул белым клинком и отразил ещё несколько стрел.

'_Это безумие!'_ Подумал Широу.

Его тело сейчас работало на пределе своих возможностей, чтобы не пропустить ни одной из стрел. Хотя Широу и понимал, что сейчас не время, но он заметил, что его тело работало немного лучше, чем помнил. Движения были быстрее, удары сильнее, а взмахи точнее, но, находясь под шквально атакой, он не мог _просто остановиться и подумать _об этом. Решив, что это можно списать на адреналин, которого у него в организме сейчас было больше чем достаточно, он решил просто сосредоточиться на отражении стрел.

Мир сложился в простую схему в разуме Широу. Отразить стрелы или умереть.

Его мечи, **Noble Phantasms**, кристаллизованные чудеса, чьи имена выгравированы в истории и являются символами своих Героев. Они с лёгкостью отражали обычные стрелы, сделанные из дерева и металла наконечника. На мечах даже царапины не появилось за всё время, пока Широу отражал атаку невидимых противников.

**Time ****Left****: 00:09:00**

Широу был готов ругнуться, но вместо этого сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на стрелах.

Пока он отражал их, у него было время подумать. Главный вопрос, которые его мучал, заключался в том, что он будет делать, если это всё окажется настоящим. Он принял тот факт, что его жизнь превратилась в компьютерную игру весьма спокойно, ибо его мозг всё ещё не принял факт происходящего и находился в состоянии похожем на сон. Реакция была замедленна, мысли не имели эмоциональных оттенков и так далее. Но теперь, здесь адреналин полностью очистил разум Широу от этого тумана, что предоставило ему возможность оценить всё происходящее.

Он сразу задался вопросом, является ли всё происходящее чьей-то злой и жестокой шуткой? Кто-то хотел посмотреть его реакцию на происходящее? Нет, это был абсурд. Широу немного знал о магии, но чтобы сотворить что-то подобное происходящему, он должен был иметь власть над _реальностью_, и даже **Mahō** не имела _такой_ силы. Кто бы или что бы это не сделало, он, она или оно имели власть над временем и пространством на уровне сходном с властью **Gaia** или **Araya**.

Это отнюдь было не утешительно.

**Time ****Left****: 00:08:00**

С другой стороны, если считать то, что происходит, своего рода благословением, то Широу был одарён возможностью спасти _всех_. _Он_ бы сейчас переворачивался в гробу, если бы знал об этом. Широу не был уверен, но если это и вправду его второй шанс…

Второй шанс увидеть _её_…

Второй шанс спасти тех, кого не смог…

Второй шанс стать Героем и исполнить свою мечту…

То он будет сражаться!

Он станет сильнее, чтобы преодолеть все преграды на своём пути!

Он докажет, что правда в битве с _ним_ была на его стороне!

Он не будет сожалеть о своих поступках!

Он одержит победу!

**Time ****Left****: 00:07:00**

Широу начал перебирать в голове все те вещи, что были записаны в его **Reality ****Marble**, дабы улучшить свои шансы выживания в этом испытания. Он не испытывал никаких иллюзий, что в момент, когда он остановится, все эти стрелы пронзят его как подушечку для игл.

Проблема в том, что у него не было _времени_, чтобы **Trace** оружие, которое он хотел. Поток стрел был _слишком _плотный. Широу начал перебирать в голове возможные сценарии своих действий, но это упёрло его в тупик, ибо он не мог избавиться от _источника_ стрел, так что большая часть тактик просто не сработала бы. _Его_ воспоминания тоже не имели пользы, ибо в таких ситуациях _он_ просто не бывал.

Единственный факт, который радовал, это то, что стрелы все неслись только с одной стороны. Ели бы только он мог вытави…

Идиот!

Какой же он _идиот_! Он же видел, как это сделал _он_, после того как убил **Caster**! Если только он сможет повторить…

Широу сосредоточился.

Ему не важна была сила…

Ему не важна была история…

Ему не важен был процесс…

Создавать…

Просто создавать…

Просто создавать клинки!

Перед Широу возник барьер из нескольких клинков, стена, которую не смогут пробить обычные стрелы. Мечи были безымянные и не имели легенд, но он были дешёвые в плане затрат энергии и достаточно крепкие, чтобы выдержать напор стрел.

Широу дал **Kanshou **и **Bakuya** исчезнуть.

**Item Unequipped:  
Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: C-Rank**

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:10%): EX-Rank**

**Time ****Left****: 00:06:00**

Теперь Широу решил подумать над конкретно своей ситуацией.

Первый факт, который Широу понял, что теперь он теперь мог становиться сильнее, поднимая свой… _уровень_. Проблема заключалась в том, что Широу не знал, _как_ это делать. Насколько он мог понять из своего опыта с компьютерными играми, то ему либо придётся выполнять огромное количество заданий… _квестов_, или убивать большое количество противников. Ну или всё вместе… Широу понимал, что ему придётся убивать ради получения силы, но это не означало, что он будет это делать.

Так же Широу понимал, что если он всё-таки найдёт способ стать сильнее, то он сможет сражаться с **Servants** на равных. Мысль о том, чтобы сражаться с такими монстрами как **Berserker** на равных, вызвала непроизвольную дрожь, прошедшую у Широу по спине.

Люди не могли сравниться с **Servants**. Они были _легенды_, которым дали форму. Одна мысль о том, чтобы сражаться с одним из таких _монстров_ заставляли даже самых сильных мира сего содрогаться. Широу смог победить _его_ только потому, что _он_ был обессилен и уже на грани исчезновения, так что он был более или менее на уровне человека.

Гильгамеш, хоть и был признан сильнейшим из Героев, но он так же был скован ограничениями человеческого тела и своим высокомерием. За всю схватку он только в конце начал сражаться с Широу серьёзно, но было уже поздно.

**Time ****Left****: 00:05:00**

**Lancer** был настолько быстр, что Широу, в лучшем случае, мог видеть лишь смазанный силуэт. **Servant** был не только быстр но и феноменален со своим копьём, и Широу _знал_ насколько, ведь его копьё присутствовало в **Reality ****Marble** Широу. Конечно _знать_ что-то и _видеть_ этот своими глазами – две абсолютно разные вещи.

**Berserker** был _монстром_ на своём собственном уровне. Его чудовищные параметры и практическая _бессмертность_ давало ему преимущество практически наl любым другим **Servant**, за исключением _его_ и Гильгамеша, ибо каждый из них имел целый арсенал, чтобы убить Геракла двенадцать раз и не дать ему выработать защиту в определённой атаке из-за количества разнообразного оружия в их распоряжении.

**Rider**… Нет, Медуза, не показала свою полную силу, ибо была убита перед тем, как она смогла использовать что-то _кроме_ того **Kekkai**, которым она покрыла школу. Но Широу не нужен был её **Noble ****Phantasm**, чтобы узнать её историю, её и её сестёр. Она стала монстром, лишь пытаясь защитить своих сестёр и больше ничего. Широу мог это понять и принять. Поскольку Широу теперь _знал_, что она – одна из тех, кого нужно спасти, то у него не было выбора, кроме как забрать её у Шинджи.

Для этого у него даже был подходящий **Noble ****Phantasm**.

**Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken** – оружие Медеи, Ведьмы-Предательницы. Это переливающийся и зазубренный кинжал, которых тонок, хрупок и затуплен. Его боевая эффективность не превышает ту, что и у обычного кинжала, и он не подходит для убийства даже одного единственного человека. Его способность заключается в том, что он – абсолютное анти-магическое оружие, способное рассеивать и разрушать любой тип энергетических матриц. Когда он входит в контакт с зачарованным предметом или человеком, очарованием, связями созданными контрактом, и созданиями, созданными и поддерживаемыми энергией, всё будет возвращено в их оригинальные компоненты в состоянии 'до того, как они были сделаны'.

**Time ****Left****: 00:04:00**

Кинжал **Caster**, Медеи. Широу помнил, как она погибла от _его_ руки. Её глаза, Широу помнил её глаза. Она не была _злой_ или _извращённой_, как Гильгамеш. Нет, в последние моменты она смотрела на Кузуки-sensei с _любовью_. Она любила его и просто хотела остаться с ним. Да, её методы были не самыми лучшими, но у неё не было _выбора_. Как и при жизни. Её использовали и выбросили, не дав и капли надежды на будущее. Он не позволит этому случиться. Он спасёт и её тоже.

Теперь, когда у Широу было время подумать, то многие истории _отрицательных_ персонажей истории были написаны со слов победителей, что означало, что верить всему нельзя. Герои пишут истории так, как им это будет выгодно, так что Широу не верил, что Медуза была лишь монстром, а Медея лишь предательницей. У всех историй было две стороны, и Широу был намерен выяснить обе.

Так же нельзя было забывать об Илльи. Маленькая девочка, что держала поводок **Berserker**'а. Он не знал, что у неё была с ним за проблема, но одну вещь он мог сказать точно, она не заслуживала такого конца. Изображение её тела с дырой в груди, после того как Гильгамеш вырвал её сердце, промелькнуло у Широу перед глазами.

Тут Широу заметил маленькие трещины, которые начинали бежать по мечам, из которых создал щит.

**Time ****Left****: 00:03:00**

Широу не создал этот щит из **Noble** **Phantasms**, а из самых обычных мечей. Так как его **Tracing** не было так же хорошо ка и у _него_, то мечи были весьма плохого качества. И это было неудивительно, что они не смогли выдержать долго. Да, **Tracing** обычный меч, это как делать копию доски из дерева более плохого качества, чем оригинал. Доска из хорошего материала продержится намного дольше, чем из паршивой древесины, но в случае с **Noble** **Phantasm** это выбор между титановым брусом и стальным брусом, так что в таких ситуациях выбор был не особо важен.

Широу приготовился убрать мечи, дабы призвать куда более подходящий **Noble ****Phantasm**.

[**Rho ****Aias**]

**Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens** – щит, использованный Аяксом, и единственный щит способный остановить копьё великого героя Гектора. Это был бронзовый щит покрытый семью слоями воловьих шкур, который копьё, никогда ранее не будучи заблокированным во время Троянской Войны, пронзило вплоть до седьмого слоя перед тем как остановилось. Его существование возвысилось до уровня **Gainen Busou**, которое сказано, является абсолютной защитой против любого метательного оружия. Он обретал форму семислойного **Kekkai** в форме радужного цветка с семью лепестками, ссылаясь на цветок гиацинта, что расцвёл из крови Аякса, когда тот умер. Для стабильной работы щиту постоянно требовалась подпитка энергией.

**Item Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:10%) : EX-Rank  
Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: A-Rank**

Щит из семи лепестков возник перед вытянутой рукой Широу, а мечи, что были щитом ранее, исчезли.

**Time ****Left****: 00:02:00**

Стрелы, стремящиеся пронзить Широу, наткнули на непреодолимую преграду. Этот щит был на _абсолютно_ другом уровне, по сравнению с мечами, что Широу использовал ранее. Непреодолимая стена, что удержит напор вражеского огня, во что бы то ни было. Этот щит был способен сдержать поток **Noble ****Phantasms**, который на него обрушил Гильгамеш.

Какие-то жалкие стрелы для него не помеха.

Широу теперь уже знал, что он будет делать, когда снова вернётся в свой дом. Он будет готовиться.

Он спасёт всех.

Широу никогда не был хорош в планировании, Рин была лучше, но даже он смог бы сделать минимальные приготовления для предстоящего конфликта. Как бы абсурдно это не звучало, но он сделает _всё_, что в его силах.

**Time ****Left****: 00:01:00**

Он победит _его_!

**Time ****Left****: 00:00:50**

Он победит Гильгамеша!

**Time Left: 00:00:40**

Он спасёт Рин!

**Time Left: 00:00:30**

Сакуру!

**Time Left: 00:00:20**

Артурию!

**Time Left: 00:00:10**

Медею!

**Time Left: 00:00:05**

Медузу!

**Time Left: 00:00:03**

Иллью!

**Time ****Left****: 00:00:01**

И уничтожит этот Грааль раз и навсегда!

Тут снова произошла яркая вспышка.

* * *

Широу моргнул и заметил, что он снова оказался в додзё. Мир всё ещё был выцветшим…

**Player Status: None.  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: E  
Luck: E**

**Item Unequipped:  
Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: A-Rank**

**Item Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:10%) : EX-Rank**

Так, значит, он вернулся в реальный мир.

Широу мельком глянул на часы на стене и заметил, что не прошло и нескольких секунд с момента, как он отбыл. Так же он не чувствовал никакой усталости и его резервы были полны. Такое впечатление, что с ним _вообще_ ничего не произошло!

**Congratulations****!**

**Challenge Completed!****  
****Reward: 100 EXP**

**Total Experience: 100/550 EXP**

**Challenge Unlocked:  
****Steal Rain(D-Rank): Easy**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Not a Challenge!(Complete your first Challenge.)  
Reward: 100 EXP**

**Total Experience: 200/550 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****One Chance is All I Need!(Complete your first Challenge on a first try.)  
Reward: 200 EXP**

**Total Experience: 400/550 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Never Unarmed!(Trace a Noble Phantasm.)  
Reward: 500 EXP**

**Total Experience: 900/550 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 2!  
****Total Experience: 900/1450 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Going Up!(Upper your Level for the first time.)  
Reward: 100 EXP**

**Total Experience: 1000/1450 EXP**

Широу моргнул. Это было… _неожиданно_… Как только последняя надпись растаяла в воздухе в мир вернулись краски.

Он помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от чувства прострации из-за быстро полученной информации и решил пока что оставить это место в покое. Раз время сейчас было утреннее, то было и не грех размяться.

* * *

Широу шёл из магазина и размышлял о произошедшем. Если быть честным, то часть его разума всё ещё считала всё происходящее каким-то весьма странным сном или больной галлюцинацией.

А потом он говорил слово 'Пауза' и сомнения как-то улетучивались…

Если жизнь подкидывает тебе лимоны, то нужно делать лимонад.

Широу пока что пытался выжать хотя бы каплю этого самого лимонада…

После того, как он наведался в свою Мастерскую, где получил ответ, что он слишком низкого Уровня для **Magecraft Practice**, и что некому ему помочь с **Magecraft Lessons**, Широу решил сходить за продуктами. Накормить голодно _тигра_ вечером будет весьма не просто. Учитывая, что Сакура так же придёт…

Сакура…

Весь путь от дома до магазина и обратно Широу размышлял о том, что означало имя Сакуры в списке людей, которых он не спас. Он не мог спросить её напрямую… А тот факт, что _все_, кто был указан в списке были как-то связаны с происходящим, то было не сложно предположить, что сакура – **Magus**, как и он. Если учитывать, что Шинджи был участником… Почему Широу этого раньше не понял!

Хотя скорее он _не хотел_ понимать и признавать тот факт, что Сакура имеет отношение ко всему этому бедламу. Но факт остаётся фактом, и ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как спросить её напрямую. Это будет тяжёлый разговор…

Дальше шёл тот факт, что Широу не знал, как ему призвать Артурию. Широу не знал полную арию для призыва, и это была проблема. Спросить у Рин он не мог, она его _ещё_ не знала, что само по себе было проблемой.

Одни проблемы…

Широу вздохнул и решил сменить свою цепочку мыслей.

Первую проблему, которую Широу нашёл с происходящим, это то, что он не мог предсказать, _ как_ всё будет развиваться, учитывая, что он не сможет повторить всё, что делал в первый раз достаточно достоверно. Актёрская игра никогда не была его сильной стороной. Да, у него было два месяца, но это ничего не значило, если он случайно изменит события настолько, что события в корне буду отличаться от оригинала.

Другие участники…

Другие временные рамки…

Это будет кошмар, но он должен будет постараться использовать _все_ преимущества, даже если это изменит события настолько, что его знания станут бесполезны.

От всех этих раздумий у Широу начала болеть голова.

* * *

Широу сидел на полу в своём сарае перед магическом кругом, который он случайно использовал, чтобы призвать Артурию. Он размышлял на тему призыва и как его осуществить. Выдохнув, Широу решил, что может подумать и в доме, готовя обед для Тайги и Сакуры. Вставая, Широу случайно положил руку на часть круга и тут мир выцвел.

**Available Summoning:**

**Saber Class(Catalysts Available: 1):  
****Arturia Pendragon(King of Knights): Available  
Random: Locked**

**Lancer Class(Catalysts Available: 0):  
****Random: Locked**

**Archer Class(Catalysts Available: 0):  
****Random: Locked**

**Rider Class(Catalysts Available: 0):  
****Random: Locked**

**Caster Class(Catalysts Available: 0):  
****Random: Locked**

**Assassin Class(Catalysts Available: 0):****  
****Random: Locked**

**Berserker Class(Catalysts Available: 0):  
****Random: Locked**

Широу моргнул… И ещё раз…

"Серьёзно?!" Спросил Широу.

Это было _слишком _просто! Широу огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что мир всё ещё был выцветшим и мёртвым.

Ну, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят.

Широу поднял руку и нажал на **Arturia ****Pendragon**. Мир тут же вернулся в нормальное состояние, и боль пронзила левую руку Широу. Он поглядел на неё и увидел **R****eiju**, _свои_ **R****eiju**! Его любование магической татуировкой прервала вспышка и чувство, как его **Prana** была вытянута и направлена на поддержание вновь прибывшей девушки.

"**Servant ****Saber** явилась на ваш зов." Она сказала, смотря прямо в глаза Широу. "Ответь, ты ли мой Мастер?"

Широу ответил не думая, ибо тут нечего было думать. _Она была здесь_! Он смог снова её увидеть! Это всё было реально, ибо _никто_ бы не смог бы подделать _её_ присутствие.

"Да." И мир снова выцвел. "Ох, да что ещё?"

**Congratulations!**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Are you my Master?(Summon a Servant.)  
Reward: 2000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 3000/1450 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 3!  
****Total Experience: 3000/2950 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 4!  
****Total Experience: 3000/5150 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Symbol of a Hero!(Summon a Servant while using a catalyst.)  
Reward: 1000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 4000/5150 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Only You!(Summon the same Servant, while using the same catalyst the second time.)  
Reward: 1500 EXP  
Bonus: Memory Restoration(1)**

**Total Experience: 5500/5150 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 5!  
****Total Experience: 5500/8350 EXP  
Parameter Points Available: 1 Point  
Magecraft Points Available: 1 Point  
Personal Skills Points Available: 1 Point**

**Available targets for Memory Restoration(1):****  
****Saber(Arturia Pendragon)**

Широу потёр лоб, в котором прорезалась боль от быстрого потока информации. Его сильно заинтересовала последняя графа, где говорилось о восстановлении памяти. Если это было _то_, о чём он думал, то многие проблемы можно было избежать с самого начала.

'_Что мне терять?'_ Подумал Широу и нажал на полоску Артурии.

Слова превратились в зелёный мерцающий туман, а он в свою очередь медленно обволок Артурию, которая стояла неподвижно и затёк ей в… _нос?_ Широу не стал задаваться вопросом о выборе места, чтобы избежать последующих за такими вопросами головных болей.

Дальше он повернулся к своей таблице, показывающей его статистику.

**Parameters(Available: 1):  
Strength: E(+)  
Endurance: E(+)  
Agility: E(+)  
Mana: E(+)  
Luck: E(+)**

Тут уже вопрос обстоял сложнее. Широу уже принял и проглотил тот факт, что его жизнь теперь стала ещё более странной, но _думать_ в рамках происходящего у него всё ещё получалось плохо. Но учитывая, _что_ он только что сделал, выбора практически не было. Широу потянулся и нажал на плюсик рядом с полоской **Mana**.

**Parameters(Available: 0):  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

Широу тут же почувствовал, как его **Prana** начала течь _намного_ лучше через его **Magic** **Circuits**, если быть точнее, то в _два раза_ лучше.

'_Значит, этот параметр улучшает качество моих __**Magic Circuits**__, но не увеличивает их количество.'_ Подумал Широу.

Ну, это было весь полезно знать, но ему нужно было позаботиться об остальном.

**Magecraft(Available: 1):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B-Rank(+)  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B-Rank(+)  
Reinforcement(Quality): D-Rank(+)  
Reinforcement(Cost): D-Rank(+)  
Alteration(Quality): E-Rank(+)  
Alteration(Cost): E-Rank(+)  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C-Rank(+)  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D-Rank(+)  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

Это уже было сложнее… Широу понятия не имел, что ему улучшить, ибо всё вроде бы _надо_, но возможно только один. Тут нужно было исходить из надобности. Пока что самым полезным, учитывая, _чему_ ему придётся противостоять, будет **Projection****(****Tracing****-****Quality****)**, но в то же время это _пока_ будет бесполезно, ибо он пока что не имеет возможности это применить… Лучше тогда выбрать самый логичный вариант, но не самый полезный. Широу потянулся и нажал на плюсик рядом с **Reinforcement****(****Quality****)**.

**Magecraft(Available: 0):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B-Rank  
Reinforcement(Quality): ****С****-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

Широу кивнул себе и посмотрел на последний параметр, который он мог улучшить.

**Personal Skills(Available: 1):  
Charisma: -(+)  
Magecraft: -(+)**

_Тут_ даже думать было не нужно, и Широу сразу нажал на улучшение **Magecraft**.

**Personal Skills(Available: 0):  
Magecraft: E-Rank**

Широу моргнул. Он ожидал чего-то… _большего_. Если быть честным, то он думал, что получил некую книгу или новое заклинание или…

Тут его глаза упали на его список **Magecraft** и он всё понял.

**Magecraft(Available: 0):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B+-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Quality): ****С****+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D+-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E+-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D+-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

Значит **Personal Skill Magecraft **улучшает его **Magecraft**… Это было на удивление просто…

Учитывая, что ему больше ничего не осталось делать, он решил продолжить. Мир обрёл краски, и течение времени возобновилось по команде.

"…Широу?" Раздался голос Артурии.

Он повернулся к ней и улыбнулся.

"Да, и мне есть, что тебе рассказать!"

* * *

Широу Эмия не умел врать. Этот печальный факт был известен всем, кто его знал. А учитывая, что девушка, сидящая напротив него, была когда-то _Королём_, то солгать в данной ситуации было невозможно.

Широу сглотнул, когда дошёл до той части, где Гильгамеш затащил его внутрь Грааля. Артурия сидела напротив него и внимательно слушала. По её словам, последнее, что она помнила, это то, как она уничтожила Грааль.

"Широу, что произошло дальше?" Спросила она, буравя собеседника взглядом. "Что конкретно случило _после того_, как ты был затянут в Грааль?"

На лбу у Широу выступил пот. _Как_ можно было объяснить ей, _что_ случилось, не выглядя сумасшедшим.

"Хорошо, но я прошу тебя не считать меня сумасшедшим, ибо я сам с трудом верю, что произошло." Ответил он.

"Широу, я поклялась защищать тебя на своей чести и я _знаю_ тебя, ты далеко не сумасшедший." Ответила Артурия. "Я поду вместе с тобой до конца, как и в первый раз и мы победим. Теперь, когда у нас заключён полноценный контракт мы можем участвовать в Войне без всяких проблем. А если принять во внимание твою _уникальную_ силу, то победа будет простой, ибо мы уже заранее знаем противников."

"Спасибо, **Saber**. Я с радостью пройду с тобой через это вместе."

Тут мир снова выцвел.

Только от других раз этот отличался тем, что Артурия осталась прежней и тут же вскочила, призывая свой меч и доспехи и готовясь обороняться, если это было нападение.

**Congratulations!  
You formed a Party!**

**Party Members(2):**

**Shirō Emiya(Leader): Level: 5**

**Player Status: None.**

**Parameters(Available: 0):  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Magecraft(Available: 0):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B+-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Quality): ****С****+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D+-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E+-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D+-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

**Personal Skills(Available: 0):  
Magecraft: E-Rank**

**Item Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%) : EX-Rank**

**Arturia Pendragon(Member): Level: Servant(Saber Class)**

**Player Status: None.**

**Parameters:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills:  
Magic Resistance: A-Rank  
Riding: B-Rank**

**Personal Skills:  
Charisma: B-Rank  
Instinct: A-Rank  
Prana Burst: A-Rank**

**Noble Phantasms:  
Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory(Anti-Fortress): A++-Rank  
Invisible Air(Anti-Unit): C-Rank**

**Personal Bonus:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization): +30%**

**Congratulations!**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Two Heads are Better than One!(Create a Party.)  
Reward****: 100 ****EXP**

**Total ****Experience****: 5600/8350 ****EXP**

"… Широу?" Спросила Артурия.

Впервые в её голосе можно было услышать неуверенность, ибо _настолько_ абсурдных ситуаций с ней ещё не происходило.

Широу выдохнул и приготовился проводить долгое и тщательное объяснение того, _что_ с ними произошло.

* * *

**Saber** сидела с _абсолютно_ каменным выражением лица. Всё время, пока Широу говорил, она смотрела не него и за всё время не двинули ни мускулом. Вполне вероятно, что она даже не моргала. Кажется, что шок происходящего попросту оказался слишком велик для неё. Широу выжидал её ответа с растущим волнением, она не двигалась уже пару минут.

"Покажи мне." Широу чуть не подпрыгнул от её первых слов, но поняв их, кивнул и провёл её в додзё.

* * *

После небольшого количества дебатов Широу согласился, что лучше пройти по проверенному пути и выбрал **Steal ****Rain****(****D****-****Rank****): ****Easy**.

Только вот тот, кто делал эту систему, видимо не совсем понял значение слова _Легко_. Разница была ощутима с первой же минуты.

Во-первых, времени теперь нужно было продержаться двадцать минут, а не десять. Это бы было просто, если бы не другие изменения.

Во-вторых, плотность огня увеличилась, ибо к стрелам добавили острые японские метательные ножи, кунаи. Они летели с такой же скоростью, но имели намного больше силы удара, так что блокировать их было сложнее.

В-третьих, теперь обстрел происходил не с одной, а с _двух_ сторон, и при том _противоположных_! Широу благодарил все высшие силы за то, что **Saber** была с ним.

Так же Широу заметил несколько изменений.

Первым был тот момент, когда он вступил в бой.

**Player Status: Reinforced.  
Strength: E++  
Endurance: E++  
Agility: E++  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Reinforcement** теперь усиливала его тело в _три раза_ его оригинальных возможностей, и при том он затрачивал _меньше _энергии. Широу не мог поверить, _насколько_ быстрее он стал. Если бы не новый уровень **Reinforcement** то он бы был уже _мёртв_. С новыми возможностями Широу успевал отбивать все летящие на него снаряды. **Kanshou **и**Bakuya** мелькали с огромной скоростью и Широу сам удивлялся своим собственным возможностям, но ему скоро пришлось проглотить своё удивление, ибо нужно было полностью сконцентрироваться на отражении атаки.

Широу так же заметил, что **Kanshou **и **Bakuya **стоили в два раза меньше и были в два раза легче для проецирования. Как будто они стали _чётче_, что позволило Широу создавать их дешевле и качественнее. Опять же Широу подозревал, что это связано с его улучшением обоих параметров **Tracing** благодаря **Personal ****Skill ****Magecraft**. Это пока что нужно было отложить в долгий ящик, ибо сейчас были более важные вещи, о которых нужно было позаботиться.

**Saber** справлялась намного лучше, чем Широу, что и ожидалось в принципе. Её статус как **Servant** гарантировал её выживание. Она бы не стала легендой, если бы её можно было убить _такой_ атакой. Её руки двигались с _такой_ скоростью, что _даже_ при помощи **Reinforcement** его глаза _ели_ могли уследить.

Но нельзя было отвлекаться. Они были тут уже пять минут и впереди ещё были пятнадцать. Широу попытался снова создать стену из мечей, но если он использовал простые безымянные мечи, то они разваливались через три минуты под шквалом из кунаев и стрел. **Noble ****Phantasms** были слишком сложные, чтобы их создать достаточно быстро, чтобы они были полезны. Так что Широу оставалось только использовать **Kanshou **и **Bakuya**, чтобы отразить как можно больше снарядов, чтобы в дальнейшем их не пришлось отражать теми, что _уже_ застряли у него в лице.

* * *

Широу переживал весьма необычный опыт. По идее он сейчас должен был лежать на полу и пытаться вернуть воздух в свои лёгкие после двадцати минут беспрерывного отражения снарядов, но он был в полном порядке. Вся усталость и какие-либо признаки, что он чуть не умер, исчезли, как только он и **Saber** покинули поляну и вернулись в додзё.

**Congratulations!**

**Challenge Completed!  
****Reward: 500 EXP**

**Total Experience: 6100/8350 EXP**

**Challenge Unlocked:  
****Steal Rain(C-Rank): Normal**

"Видишь, я же тебе говорил." Сказал Широу, поворачиваясь к **Saber**.

"Не пойми меня неправильно, не то, чтобы я тебе не верила, просто я хотела понять, о _чём_ ты говоришь." Ответила Артурия. "Это… Это просто невероятно!" Широу мог только мысленно простонать от её плохо скрытого энтузиазма. "Ты получаешь опыт разных сражений и в тоже время можешь сделать себя сильнее через невероятные упражнения, которые невозможны к выполнению в обычных условиях. Возможно ещё один…"

"Нет!" Широу прервал её, пока она не попыталась его уговорить попробовать _следующий_ уровень сложности. Ему и _этого_ хватило, спасибо большое! "Скоро должны прийти Сакура и Тайга, так что нам нужно подготовиться."

"Ах, да." Пробормотала Артурия, не переставая смотреть на парящие в воздухе надписи.

* * *

Широу любил готовить по нескольким причинам.

Самая главная заключалось в том, что ему нравился сам процесс, как бы странно это не звучало. Сам процесс позволял ему отвлечься повседневных забот и просто погрузиться в спокойный мир кулинарии. Так же во время процесса он мог поразмыслить о том, что ему предстоит сделать и как лучше подойти к ситуации. А именно к разговору с Сакурой.

В обычной ситуации он оставил всё как есть, ибо если она не хотела говорить о своей позиции, то это было её право, и Широу не имел никакого желания вторгаться в её личную жизнь. Но тут ситуация обстояла иначе. Её нужно было спасти, а самым лучшим способом было поговорить с ней. Широу не знал, _что_ с ней было не так, но он точно знал, что не позволит ей пострадать из-за того, что он не смог её спасти.

**Saber** была согласна с ним после того, как он объяснил ей всю ситуацию. Хотя её выражение лица и монотонный голос, когда он рассказа ей про Медею не сулили ничего хорошего. Так же она спросила, почему они не могли поделиться этим с Рин. Широу лишь спросил, что она будет рассказывать ей и _как_ это всё докажет? Без доказательств говорить с Рин было бесполезно. Рин, до встречи с ним, по крайней мере, была крепко завязана на настрое **Magus**'а, так что пока они не предоставят ей доказательства. Следующей проблемой стал тот факт, что они не знали _когда_ были призваны другие **Servants**. Так что если Рин уже призвала _его_, то у них не будет шансов поговорить с ней наедине.

"Широу! Я дома!" Прозвучал рёв _тигра_. "Умираю с голодухи, дайте чего-нибудь пожевать!"

"Уже несу, Фуджи-nee." Ответил Широу.

Такие моменты он бы не променял ни на что. Такие моменты были одними из того, ради чего он сражался.

* * *

"Кто она такая?!" Раздался рык… _крик_ Фуджимуры Тайги.

После того, как она съела две порции ужина, она заметила, что за столом был ещё один человек. Широу не был уверен, чему она была возмущена больше, тому, что в доме был незнакомец, или тому, что Артурия забрала последнюю фрикадельку… Скорее всего фрикаделька…

"Это…" Широу помедлил и глянул краем глаза на **Saber**, которая, поймав его взгляд, кивнула. "…Артурия, она поживёт со мной какое-то время."

"Что ты _думал_, когда приглашал в дом незнакомого человека?!" Тайга придвинулась и смотрела Широу прямо в глаза. "Это тебе не гостиница!"

"Успокойся, Фуджи-nee. Этот дом большой _как_ гостиница, так что ничего плохого не произойдёт, если она поживёт тут с нами." Ответил Широу, пока Артурия мирно сидела и ела рядом с ним.

"Но… Но…" Начала Тайга.

"Моя обязанность защищать Широу на время моего пребывания здесь." Добавила Артурия, поглощая ещё одну порцию риса.

Тайга металась между Широу и **Saber**, явно не зная, как ответить на это заявление. Идея пришла в голову Широу, чтобы удержать Тайгу вне колеи, дабы было проще её уговорить. Да, у него не было серебряного языка Рин, но и он мог придумать хорошую отговорку, только вот воплотить в жизнь он его не мог один, ибо плохо умел врать.

* * *

'_Как до этого докатилось?_' Подумал Широу, наблюдая как Тайга стоит напротив Артурии, и у обеих в руках по шинайю.

Видимо Тайга решила проверить способность Артурии _защитить _Широу и вызвала **Servant**'а на дуэль… Тайга была обычным человеком и даже **Caster** сломать её как тростинку голыми руками, но тут речь шла о _**Saber**_… Тайгу ждало весьма плачевное поражение.

Широу не стал смотреть и в свою очередь повернулся к Сакуре. Пока Артурия отвлекала Тайгу у него была возможность поговорить с Сакурой.

"Сакура." Позвал Широу тихо.

Она повернулась и посмотрела на него.

"Sempai?" Спросила она.

"Мне нужно будет с тобой поговорить после того, как это…" Широу указал в сторону _битвы_ между Тайгой и **Saber**. "…закончится, наедине."

Её щёки залились румянцем, но она кивнула.

'_Отлично, осталось только найти способ сказать ей всё, что я знаю и при этом не выглядеть враждебно.'_ Подумал Широу.

Кончено легче было сказать, чем сделать! Учитывая, что **Saber** находилась в доме, то это было весьма проблематично выглядеть миролюбиво…

Широу вернул свой взгляд к _битве_. Тайга сидела на полу и причитала, как это несправедливо, что она _потеряет_ его какой-то иностранке…

Широу решил не комментировать, меньше головной боли.

* * *

Широу сидел на веранде своего дома и ждал.

"Sempai?" Раздался голос Сакуры.

Широу повернулся и увидел, как она появилась из дверного проёма в чудесном белом кимоно с голубыми. Видимо Тайга вбила себе в голову, что не может оставить Широу наедине с представительницей противоположного пола, так что она и Сакура остались на ночь… Ну, это по крайней мере давало ему возможность поговорить с Сакурой.

**Saber** подтвердила ранее, что на Сакуре есть остаточная **Prana**, что в свою очередь подтверждало, что она **Magus**. Теперь Широу оставалось только поговорить с ней.

В такие моменты он жалел, что не выбрал **Personal ****Skill ****Charisma**, если верить Артурии, то это сделало бы весь разговор _намного_ проще. Но, что сделано, то сделано, и время настало встретиться с очередным испытанием на пути к своей мечте…

"Ах, Сакура, садись." Широу показал на место рядом с собой. Она кивнула и села. "Сакура, я плохо умею проводить такого рода разговоры, и у меня маловато такта, так что скажу прямо. Я знаю, что ты **Magus**."

Широу посмотрел на лицо Сакуры.

Страх. В её глазах был страх. Её тело тряслось и на глазах наворачивались слёзы, но по крайней мере она не бросилась бежать и поэтому Широу продолжил.

* * *

Широу говорил наверное с час и по большей части он успокаивал её, ибо на половине его речи Сакура чуть ли не упала, когда силы оставили её. Широу держал её, прижимая её к своей груди, и продолжал говорить. О том, что произошло и что произойдёт. Он не останавливался и не прерывался, просто говорил.

* * *

Сакура в это время рыдала в рубашку своего любимого человека.

Она была _грязная_!

_Нечистая_!

_Осквернённая_!

Она не заслуживала такого как _он_!

_Он знал_!

Он знал, что она _**Magus**_ и не оттолкнул её!

_Почему_?

_**Почему**_?!

Она _не заслуживала_ такого как _он_!

И теперь _он_ просил у _неё_ прощения за то, чего ещё _не случилось_! Это было _неправильно_!

Он говорил правду, она знала, она _чувствовала_, но она не могла принять тот факт, что _он_ винил _себя_!

Её нельзя было спасти… Она была _недостойна_ такого человека!

Но… Но, он пообещал, что спасёт её… Он пообещал, что поможет ей…

Надежда… Маленькая искра, почти пухшая за годы, слегка вспыхнула в её груди. Он всегда был её опорой, тем, кто позволял ей оставаться в своём уме даже после всех лет проведённых… _там_… Она хотела верить…

Нет…

Она _верила_, что он сможет, ибо ей ничего боле не оставалась. Если кто-то и сможет её спасти, то это будет _Sempai_.

"Sempai, можно… Можно я вам помогу? Я не хочу оставаться в стороне, пока вы будете рисковать своей жизнью…" Спросила Сакура.

* * *

Широу был в замешательстве как на это ответить. Он не хотел, чтобы Сакура была подвержена опасности, но если просто оставить её, то он рисковал снова упустить тот момент, когда она нуждалось в нём. Так что самый логичный вариант ом было согласиться.

"Конечно, Сакура." И мир выцвел. "О, чёрт."

"Sempai?" Сакура прижалась к нему крепче, явно напуганная происходящим.

**Party Member Added:  
****Sakura Matou**

**Party Members(3):**

**Shirō Emiya(Leader): Level: 5**

**Player Status: None.**

**Parameters(Available: 0):  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Magecraft(Available: 0):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B+-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Quality): ****С****+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D+-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E+-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D+-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

**Personal Skills(Available: 0):  
Magecraft: E-Rank**

**Item Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%) : EX-Rank**

**Arturia Pendragon(Member): Level: Servant(Saber Class)**

**Player Status: None.**

**Parameters:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills:  
Magic Resistance: A-Rank  
Riding: B-Rank**

**Personal Skills:  
Charisma: B-Rank  
Instinct: A-Rank  
Prana Burst: A-Rank**

**Noble Phantasms:  
Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory(Anti-Fortress): A++-Rank  
Invisible Air(Anti-Unit): C-Rank**

**Personal Bonus:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization): +30%**

**Sakura Matou(Member): Level: 5**

**Player Status: Crest Worms; Incomplete Lesser Grail.**

**Parameters(Available: 1):  
Strength: E(+)  
Endurance: E(+)  
Agility: E(+)  
Mana: E(+)  
Luck: E(+)**

**Magecraft(Available: 1): Locked**

**Personal Skills(Available: 1):  
Magecraft: -(+)**

**Congratulations!**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Two is a Company, Three is a Crowd!(Become part of the three-members Party.)  
Reward: 100 EXP**

**Total Experience: 6200/8350 EXP**

"… Sempai?" Раздался тихий голос Сакуры.

Широу посмотрел на неё, потом обратно на показатели, а потом обратно на неё.

"Ну… Чёрт…" Пробормотал он.

* * *

Широу сидел у себя в комнате.

_Рядом_ с ним сидела Артурия.

_Перед_ ними сидела Сакура.

После продолжительного объяснения, _что именно_ происходит, Сакура сделала самый логичный поступок. Она потеряла сознание от шока…

После нескольких повторений Сакура достаточно успокоилась, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Теперь же проблема обстояла с тем, что же собственно делать. Первым делом, чтобы избавиться от одной насущной проблемы, Широу помог ей распределить очки. Сакура логично взяла **Parameter ****Mana**, ибо ей не было смысла брать нечто иное, и **Personal ****Skill ****Magecraft**, за неимением альтернативы.

Повезло, что Тайга спала как убитая, а не то она бы услышала весьма интересную беседу.

Первой проблемой был **Player ****Status** Сакуры. После ещё одного сеанса рыдания, Сакура рассказала Широу _всё_. Про то, как она стала Матоу, про Рин, про Зоукена…

С каждой минуты её рассказа Широу сжимал кулаки всё крепе.

_Как _он это упустил?! Прямо у него под носом творилось _такое_, и он это _упустил_. Сакура _страдала_, потому, что он был слишком _слеп_!

Артурия сидела как статуя. Ещё лицо было словно высечены из камня, а глаза были холодные как лёд. Она была в _ярости_, и Широу был с ней полностью согласен!

Широу хотел стать Героем и спасти всех, но то, что он услышал от Сакуры, показывало, что _некоторые_ люди не заслуживают спасения! _Шинджи_ мучил Сакуру каждый день, а _Зоукен_ пытал её в яме с _червями_…

Так же его мнение о Рин сильно упало. Если она _знала_, каким ужасам подвергалась Сакура, то… Он не хотел об этом думать…

Широу встал, подошёл к Сакуре и обнял её.

"Всё будет хорошо, Сакура." Прошептал он. "Я обещаю… Нет, я _клянусь_ тебе, что я помогу тебе. Чего бы это мне не стоило, я спасу тебя, будь в этом уверенна."

"Спасибо, Широу." Ответила Сакура.

На её глазах опять наворачивались слёзы, но это уже были не слёзы боли и отчаянья, а радости.

* * *

После того, как Сакура проплакала половину ночи и уснула в руках Широу, он положил её спать на её футон, а сам отправился в свою комнату. **Saber** осталась с Сакурой.

После часа лежания и смотрения в потолок, сон наконец-то пришёл к Широу. В этот раз сновидений не было, да он и не хотел их видеть.

За тот час, что он просто лежал, Широу оценил прошедший день.

Его жизнь превратилась в какую-то извращённую видеоигру, которая к тому же распространялась на всех, кого он пригласил поучаствовать. Широу сделала мысленную заметку _никто_ не приглашать Тайгу куда-нибудь, дабы это случайно не было расценено как приглашение в Группу. Мысль о Тайге, как об участнице этого абсурда приводила к непроизвольной дрожи, ибо картина была _весьма_ страшная.

Дальше он _в этот же день_ призвал **Saber**, что само по себе было не плохо, ибо с исправным контрактом она получала более чем достаточно **Prana** для того, чтобы поддерживать себя на пике формы. Тот факт, что он смог восстановить её воспоминания, был лишь бонусом. Да месяца. Он сможет провести с ней дополнительно _два месяца_. Он сможет стать сильнее, он сможет спасти и _её_.

Ещё одним фактором была Сакура. После всего, что она ему рассказала, он начал сомневаться в том, _что_ ему с это ситуацией делать. Он был уверен, что спасёт её, ибо даже невозможное возможно, если вложить всю силу и душу во что-то, но тут ситуация была немного другая. Он не знал, _как_ относиться к Сакуре. Он знал, что она излила ему все свои _секреты_, свои _тайны_, и он с радостью принял их. Широу принял всё, что она сказала, и не перестал считать её своим дорогим человеком. Она была она из тех, ради кого он сражался.

"_Желание сделать всех людей счастливыми – не более чем сказка на ночь!"_

_Его_ слова…

Нет!

"_Чтобы не ожило меня в будущем, сожалеть я не стану."_

Широу улыбнулся. Всё верно, он не будет сожалеть!

* * *

Широу, Сакура и Артурия стояли в додзё и смотрели внимательно на столбец **Battle Training**.

**Available:****  
The House of Bones(D-Rank): Easy  
The City of the Dead(D-rank): Easy  
The Temple of Sands(D-Rank): Easy  
The Twisted Railroad(D-Rank): Easy  
The Voyage of the Damned(D-Rank): Easy**

Артурия предложила попробовать, ибо они уже прошли одно **Challenge** **D****-****Rank**, что означало, что теперь, скорее всего, будут доступны и **Battle ****Training**. Проблема заключалась лишь в выборе. Названия были не самые привлекательные, а учитывая предыдущий опыт, то видимо каждое вело в весьма опасное место.

"Я не знаю, что выбрать…" Пробормотал Широу.

"Sempai, может, попробуем третий вариант? Он не выглядит таким уж угрожающим." Спросила Сакура.

Она всё ещё немного нервничала из-за того, что её состояние теперь было известно Широу, но видя, как он её принял она более или менее успокоилась.

"Широу, я думаю, что нам лучше попробовать последний." Предложила **Saber**. "Там употреблено слово 'Вояж', что предполагает водное покрытие. Я имею преимущество, так как оно не будет для меня преградой и если что-то пойдёт не так смогу унести вас по воде."

"Ну, оба вариант хороши, только вот какой из них будет _легче_…" Широу задумался. Выбирать было сложно, ибо они не знали содержание. Тут в голову Широу пришла идея. "Мы так очень долго будем стоять и всё равно не определимся. Я предлагаю сделать проще, давайте пойдём по простой очереди." Предложил Широу.

"Значит с первого начина…" Подтвердила Артурия.

"Да, ты согласна, Сакура?" Спросил он её.

"Да, Sempai."

Широу протянул руку и нажал на **The ****House ****of ****Bones**. Мир вокруг вспыхнул ярким светом.

* * *

Как только свет потух, Широу мгновенно приготовился к бою.

[**Trace On**]

**Player Status: Reinforced.  
Strength: E++  
Endurance: E++  
Agility: E++  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

Убедившись, что его тело доведено до текущего предела он призвал своё оружие. **Kanshou **и **Bakuya** материализовались в его руках.

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%): EX-Rank  
Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: C-Rank**

Артурия уже была в своих доспехах и только встала в стойку, держа свой невидимый меч на изготовке.

Сакура встал между ними, ибо не имела пока что возможности сражаться.

Они находились в неких катакомбах или склепе. Каменный потолок и пол. С потолка свисают масляные лампы. Стены были самыми колоритными, ибо они были сделаны из черепов. Они находились в начали длинного коридора, конца которому видно не было.

**Objective:  
****Survive and Find the Exit from the Catacombs.  
START****!**

Тут несколько черепов упали со стен и как только коснулись пола, то вызвали небольшие торнадо из… _пыли_? Которые сформировались в человеческие скелеты, вооружённые мечами, топорами, щитами, пиками, алебардами и многими другими видами оружия. Залязгав челюстями, скелеты рванули в атаку.

Первой среагировала **Saber**. Она рванула на них начала уничтожать их один за другим. Широу был следующий, он начал рубить тех, кто зашёл сзади, чтобы Сакура могла в безопасности идти в середине.

Скелеты, не смотря на свой хилый вид, оказались весьма проворными и достаточно сильными, чтобы заблокировать пару ударов от Широу. Опять же Широу благодарил **Reinforcement**, без которого он бы не смог и в половину так же хорошо справляться.

Самый большой недостаток скелетов была скорость. Они были слишком медлительны, чтобы успеть за молниеносными атаками Широу. Он успевал убить одного, и пока тот ещё падал на землю, уже приняться за другого. Широу заметил, что каждый скелет, которого они победили, рассыпался в пыль, оставляя за собой только череп. Ну, по крайней мере они не будут спотыкаться на останках.

* * *

"**Saber**, ты ещё не видишь выхода?"

Они пробирались через катакомбы уже примерно тридцать минут и Широу начинал чувствовать лёгкую усталость. Не настолько, чтобы повлиять на его боевые навыки, но достаточно, чтобы Широу начал беспокоиться о времени, сколько он сможет ещё продержаться.

Проблема заключалась в том, что им приходилось продвигаться довольно медленным темпом. Они попробовали ускориться, когда **Saber** просто прорвалась вперёд, сметая все скелеты у себя на пути, но проблема была в том, что скелеты падали со стен, когда они ещё _подходили_, таким образом, скелеты появлялись сразу за спиной **Saber** и нападали на Сакуру. Широу пришлось спасать её несколько раз, перед тем, как они решили отказаться от идеи быстрого прохождения.

"Нет." Ответила она, разрубая очередного скелета на части. "Стоп, я что-то вижу."

Поседение несколько метров они заметно двигались вверх, и это было обнадеживающе.

"Что это?" Спросил в ответ Широу, блокирую удар меча, который бы снёс ему голову.

"Кажется, тоннель расширяется." Ответила она. "Сакура, забирайся мне на спину, мы пробежим последний отрывок."

Широу мгновенно переместился и прикрыл **Saber**, пока та пристраивала Сакуру у себя на спине. Это был рискованный ход, но желание закончить это испытание пересиливало. Сакура забралась на спину Артурии, пока Широу отбивался от врагов.

Как только **Saber** удостоверилась, что Сакура надёжно держится у неё на спине, она рванула вперёд, смета всех на своём пути, Широу прямо за ней.

**Saber** старалась двигаться не настолько быстро, чтобы Широу не отставал. Проблема такого передвижения заключалась в том, что если Широу начнёт отставать, то Артурия не сможет его спасти.

Широу начал видеть свет впереди и надежда заиграла в его груди, что это уже выход.

* * *

Артурия с Сакурой на спине и Широу за ней вылетели из тоннеля в огромный зал. Он был сделан из камня, а из отверстия в потолке лился солнечный свет. Стены были без каких-либо узоров, просто пустые. Сам зал был округлый, и единственным входом, похоже, был тоннель из которого пришли Широу, Сакура и **Saber**.

Как только они попали в зал, скелеты перестали их преследовать, как будто боясь солнечного света. Широу впервые за всё время здесь смог расслабиться. Он присел и прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание, но **Reinforcement** он не снял и мечи не развеял, кто знает, _что_ _ещё_ их поджидает в этом месте.

"**Так значит, грязные черви посягнули на мои чертоги?**" Раздался гулкий басистый голос. Широу мгновенно вскочил и приготовился к бою. **Saber** даже и не расслаблялась, а лишь приняла стойку. "**Похоже, вы решили, что имеет шанс **_**выжить**_**? Как забавно. Придётся преподать вам урок!**"

Тут посреди комнаты начал подниматься тайфун, только в этот раз он был в несколько раз больше чем те, из которых появлялись обычные скелеты. Ветер был настолько силён, что Широу пришлось заслонить глаза, но он смог заметить, что скелетов из тоннеля начало затягивать ветром и они начали распадаться на кости в полёте. Каждую кость втягивало в центр урагана, где её уже было не видно из-за пыли, которая так же была поднята в воздух.

Вдруг, с последним мощным дуновением, ветер утих. Широу убрал руку и остолбенел. Перед ним стоял _исполинский_ скелет! Он был, по крайне мере, _три_ метра ростом. Он был облачён в металлические ботинки, набедренную повязку, сделанную из какой-то шкуры и металлические наплечники с длинными шипами. В правой руке он держал огромный по человеческим меркам, но видимо средний по своим, палаш. В левой руке у него был деревянный щит с изображением черепа в центре.

И тут мир выцвел.

**Leoric(Skeleton King): Level: Boss**

**Monster Status: Vampiric Aura**

**Parameters:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: D  
Mana: E  
Luck: D**

**Class Skills:  
Mad Enhancement: E-Rank  
Magic Resistance: D-Rank**

**Personal Skills:  
Battle Continuation: D-Rank  
Monstrous Strength: C-Rank**

**Noble Phantasms:  
Hellfire Blast: Lucifer's Gift(Anti-Unit): C-Rank  
Vampiric Aura: For the Blood of the Enemies(Anti-Unit): B-Rank  
Reincarnation: The Last Stand of the Cursed Knight(Anti-Unit): C-Rank**

**BOSS ****FIGHT****!  
****START****!**

И мир снова обрел краски.

Леорик, если верить надписям, взревел и рванул на них. **Saber** среагировала мгновенна и рванула на него. Леорик занёс меч и попытался нанести удар, но Артурия блокировала удар своим невидимым клинком.

Широу тут же вспомнил её первую битву с **Berserker**'ом, и как она была подавлена им. Геракл на тот момент был _быстрее_, _сильнее_ и _выносливее_ её, и всё из-за того, что Широу не мог корректно снабжать её энергией. Широу было болезненно это вспоминать, ибо это была его вина, что она тогда пострадала, но не сейчас! Сейчас **Saber** была в полной силе и показывала, _почему_ её **Class** считается _самым_ выдающимся!

Леорик был силён? Артурия отмахивалась от его ударов с абсурдной лёгкостью. Он был быстр? Она танцевала вокруг него, не позволяя ему нанести ей даже царапину!

**Saber** должна была признать, что ожидала _большего_ от этого противника.

Когда их мечи встретились, она с лёгкостью смогла пересилить монстра и отбросить его меч назад, создавая дыру в защите. Использовав её, она нанесла режущий удар по грудной клетке, но была удивлена, что её клинок лишь оставил глубокую царапину, а не рассёк кости. Видимо этот Леорик был сделан из более прочного материала, чем он думала в начале.

Она отпрыгнула назад, чтобы увернуться от удара щитом, она снова рванула в атаку. Использовав **Prana Burst**, чтобы увеличит свою скорость и силу удара он нанесла удар по щиту, чтобы проверить его на прочность. Дерево затрещало, и её меч легко прорезал сквозь более слабый материал, разрывая защитную структуру на части.

Щепки полетели в разные стороны, но Леорика потеря щита даже не замедлила. Он снова взревел и рванул на **Saber**, нанося удар за ударом. Но каждый раз удар был либо блокирован, либо проходил мимо цели.

**Saber** увернулась от очередного удара и увидела свой шанс. Ещё один Prana Burst дал ей возможность оказаться прямо над своим соперником с левой стороны, а следующий позволил обрушить чудовищно сильный удар ему прямо на голову. Но удача видимо решила вмешаться, и Король Скелетов смог вовремя отвести голову и поднять плечо, дабы удар **Saber** попал по наплечнику. Металл брони заскрежетал и согнулся под силой атаки, но не распался.

Артурия отпрыгнула в сторону, дабы не быть задетой его ответным ударом меча.

[**Hellfire ****Blast**]

Когда меч был нацелен точно на неё, на кончике появилась сфера огня и, достигнув размера баскетбольного меча, устремилась на неё, оставляя за собой пламенный шлейф. **Saber** инстинктивно подняла меч и заблокировала несущеюся на неё атаку. Удар был не настолько силён, чтобы быть угрозой, но достаточный, чтобы отбросить Артурию на несколько метров назад.

Если бы она стояла на твёрдой земле, то атака такого уровня, даже бы не шелохнула её, но учитывая своё положение, **Saber** решила воспользоваться силой удара, чтобы получить дистанцию. Теперь, если она сможет…

"**Saber**, в сторону!" Прозвучал крик Широу.

Она среагировала мгновенно и отпрыгнула назад. Она это сделала не потому, что он был её Мастером, а потому, что она ему доверяла.

[**Caladbolg**]

Раздался крик, и мир вспыхнул белым.

* * *

Широу стоял рядом с Сакурой и наблюдал за схваткой.

Хотя это было сложно назвать схваткой, ибо **Saber** даже не давала монстру шанса нанести удар.

Но это было _неправильно_.

Он тоже должен быть там, он тоже должен _сражаться_.

И он собирался это сделать.

Широу дал своим мечам исчезнуть.

**Item Unequipped:  
Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: C-Rank**

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%) : EX-Rank**

В его голове пролетали тысячи образов предметов, что содержались в его **Reality ****Marble**, но ему нужны были всего две. Широу сосредоточился и в его руке появился лук.

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%): EX-Rank  
Bow: D-Rank**

Лук, что использовал _он_. Лук, который слишком велик для обычных стрел. Лук, который создан, чтобы использовать **Noble ****Phantasms** в качестве стрел! Ему теперь нужна была только стрела. Здесь не подойдёт обычная стрела, сделанная из простого меча, нет, тут нужно нечто совсем другого калибра. И Широу знал, что ему потребуется. Оружие, которое способно было убить **Berserker**'а-Геракла!

[**Judging the Concept of Creation**]

Тут нельзя было делать ошибок.

[**Hypothesizing the Basic Structure**]

Этот меч должен получиться идеально.

[**Duplicating the Composition Material**]

Нельзя допустить погрешностей.

[**Imitating the Skill of its Making**]

Он верил, нет, он _знал_, что у него получится!

[**Sympathizing with the Experience of its Growth**]

Широу видел, как _он_ использовал эту технику…

[**Reproducing ****the ****Accumulated ****Years**]

…а значит и Широу может её использовать!

[**Excelling ****E****very ****M****anufacturing ****P****rocess**]

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%): EX-Rank  
Bow: D-Rank  
Caladbolg:** **The Spiral Sword: B-Rank**

**Caladbolg****:** **The ****Spiral ****Sword** – не был на меч то и похож. Лезвие клинка скручивалось спиралью, походя больше на дрель с гардой и рукояткой, чем на меч. Но он не был предназначен для использования, как _обычный_ меч.

Широу вложил его в лук и прицелился и начал накачивать в него **Prana**. **Reinforcement** – невероятно полезный навык, но если переступить предел, то цель сломается. Поэтому люди редко используют **Reinforcement** на себе из страха, что они повредят внутренне строение своего тела. Существуют многие другие способы, как можно улучшить свои физические показатели, но не для Широу. Ему недоступны другие способы, но в тех, что доступны, он _будет_ лучший.

**Caladbolg **начал наполнять энергией.

Широу использовал **Alteration**, чтобы придать ему форму стрелы, но на этом он не остановил поток энергии.

Предел был достигнут и превышен.

_Стрела_ начала светиться.

**Caladbolg** начал становиться хрупким.

Он начал становиться опасным.

Он стал _**Broken Phantasm**_.

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%): EX-Rank  
Bow: D-Rank  
Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A-Rank**

**Broken ****Phantasm** – это **Noble ****Phantasm**, на котором использовали **Reinforcement**, превышая предел возможности предмета. Получая дополнительный **Rank**, сила объекта возрастает. После использования его уже нельзя будет восстановить, но Широу был исключением, ибо он мог сделать сколько угодно копий, что делало его арсенал весьма опасным.

[**I'm the Bone of my Sword**]

Проговорил Широу, нацеливаясь. Вот, идеальная возможность!

"**Saber**, в сторону!"

Как только она отпрыгнула…

[**Caladbolg**]

… Широу выпустил стрелу.

Разрывая сам воздух, снаряд понёсся в сторону врага, красная комета с голубым шлейфом, создающая воздушную спираль своим движение. Да, Широу не мог сделать его таким же мощным как у _него_, по большей части из-за наличия союзников вблизи от цели, но этого всё равно _должно_ было хватить.

Произошло попадание, и мир вспыхнул белым.

* * *

**Saber** внимательно смотрела на разбросанные взрывом останки врага. Кости были разбросаны по всей пещере, но череп каким-то образом остался на том же месте, где изначально стоял Леорик.

Странным фактом было то, что пол совсем не пострадал. Видимо он был сделан и _невероятно_ прочного материала.

Артурия хотела отдать Широу должное, это было хороший выстрел. Она понимала, _почему_ он это сделал и не имела в данном случае ничего против.

Вдруг глаза черепа вспыхнули красным светом.

[**Reincarnation**]

Все кости в округе засветились и пришли в движение. Они быстро полетели к черепу, который поднялся в воздух. Леорик собирался обратно, по кусочкам, но всё равно собирался. Даже доспехи, щит и меч восстановились!

Похоже, что эта битва будет сложнее, чем поначалу казалась.

**Leoric(Skeleton King): Level: Boss**

**Monster Status: Vampiric Aura; Last Stand**

**Parameters:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C  
Mana: D  
Luck: C**

**Class Skills:  
Mad Enhancement: A-Rank  
Magic Resistance: D-Rank**

**Personal Skills:  
Battle Continuation: ****С****-Rank  
Monstrous Strength: C-Rank**

**Noble Phantasms:  
Vampiric Aura: For the Blood of the Enemies(Anti-Unit): B-Rank**

Новая информация тоже была не утешающей. Похоже, что одной из его способностей было перерождение, но с весьма неприятным побочным эффектом.

Красное сияние окутала Леорика и он взревел.

**Saber** приготовилась отражать его атаку, но к её удивлению, он рванул не на неё, а на Широу. Она среагировала мгновенно и, использовав **Prana ****Burst**, рванула на защиту. Она была достаточно быстра, чтобы перехватить Леорика на полпути.

* * *

Король Скелетов, в своём безумии, увидев преграду к тому, кто причинил ему столько вреда, не раздумывая атаковал. Замахнувшись, он нанёс удар, но его цель смогла блокировать, хотя и с небольшим затруднением. Его разум был не способен перерабатывать информацию корректно, и он так же не мог быть удивлён. Издав боевой рёв он нанёс ещё удар, а за ним ещё один и ещё… Но насекомое перед ним оказалось достаточно сильным и достаточно быстрым, чтобы блокировать его удар или уклониться. Но это было не важно, ибо он _убьёт_ это насекомое, что встало у него на пути!

* * *

**Saber** должна была признать, что Леорик действительно стал сильнее и быстрее, но он полностью потерял какую-либо координацию в бою из-за безумия, в которое он впал. Блокируя ещё одни удар, она использовала **Prana ****Burst**, чтобы оттолкнуть оружие своего противника назад, в очередной раз, создавая возможное открытие для атаки, но ей пришлось отклониться в сторону, чтобы не попасть под удар щита.

Действительно, стиль боя этого… _монстра_ был весьма уникален, но из-за отсутствия разума он потерял всякую возможность использовать своё преимущество эффективно, вместо этого размахивая своим щитом и мечом наподобие дубин.

Артурия парировала удар меча и, скользнув вдоль вражеского лезвия, нанесла ответный удар, который оставил глубокий порез на грудной клетке. Леорик испустил ещё один вой, как будто не замечая ранения, и снова бросился в атаку.

**Saber** снова утилизировала Prana Burst и оказалась слева от своего оппонента. Не давая его времени среагировать, она нанесла пронзающий удар по щиту, намереваясь лишить его преимущества защиты, но была удивлена, когда её клинок лишь проделал небольшое отверстие в деревянной конструкции. Чувствуя приближение атаки, она поставила ногу на щит и оттолкнулась, одновременно освобождая своё оружие и получая дистанцию.

'_Значит, эта красная аура не только сделал его сильнее, но и его оружие…'_ Подумала Артурия. _'Нет, не так, оружие и щит _являются_ частью его самого, и _поэтому_ они стали сильнее!'_

Это становилось _слегка_ проблематично.

Вдруг Леорик начал поворачиваться, но не успел даже на четверть оборота, как красный снаряд влетел в его Леорика и произошёл взрыв.

* * *

Широу стоял и смотрел, как монстр не только поднялся, но и стал _сильнее_!

Кажется, ему придётся применить другую тактику. После всего этого времени у него почти не осталось **Prana**, но на ещё один выстрел у него хватит. Лук был всё ещё в его руке, но ему нужен был снаряд. На ещё один **Caladbolg** у него не хватит энергии, значит ему нужно что-то слабее, но достаточно сильное, чтобы нанести повреждения.

Одно из _его_ воспоминаний подсказало идеальный вариант.

[**Judging the Concept of Creation**]

[**Hypothesizing the Basic Structure**]

[**Duplicating the Composition Material**]

[**Imitating the Skill of its Making**]

[**Sympathizing with the Experience of its Growth**]

[**Reproducing****the****Accumulated****Years**]

[**Excelling ****E****very ****M****anufacturing ****P****rocess**]

**Items Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%): EX-Rank  
Bow: D-Rank  
Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: B-Rank**

**Hrunting****: ****Hound ****of ****the ****Red ****Plains** – меч, использованный Беовульфом, чтобы убить мать Генделя. Один раз выпущенный он достигает скорости в десять махов на самом прямом к цели пути, и он продолжит преследовать свою цель, даже если он был парирован, отбит или от него увернулись, пока стрелок продолжает поддерживать наводку на цель. Сам по себе меч чёрный, с несколькими маленькими лезвиями, _наматывающимися_ на тонкое основание и растущими вокруг него немного загибаясь наружу.

Широу вложил оружие в лук и начал проводить всю оставшуюся **Prana** в него. Оно засветилось красным, означая, что предел вместимости был пройден, превращая меч в **Broken ****Phantasm**.

[**Hrunting**]

Прорычал Широу, сквозь сжатые зубы, нагрузка на его организм из-за большого количества использованной **Prana** начала сказываться. _Стрела_ сорвалась вперёд, превращаясь в алый снаряд по форме напоминающий пулю, и помчалась с огромной скоростью в сторону Леорика.

Король скелетов, видимо почувствовав угрозу, начал поворачиваться, но _слишком_ медленно. Снаряд попал прямо в его незащищённую спину.

Произошёл взрыв.

* * *

**Saber** использовала **Invisible ****Air**, чтобы разогнать поднявшуюся пыль одним сильным порывом искусственного ветра. Как только пыль была полностью сдута, Артурия смогла хорошенько рассмотреть Леорика.

Король Скелетов был в весьма плачевном состоянии. Левое плечо и часть грудной клетки отсутствовали, как и рука со щитом, который лежал неподалёку вместе с остатками конечности. Позвоночник был слегка повреждён, но ещё держался. Красная аура вокруг него была еле видна, как и свет в его глазницах. Леорик выпустил помесь стона и рёва, который в его не текущем состоянии выглядел жалко, а не угрожающе.

**Saber** решила не терять возможности и рванула вперёд, используя всю свою скорость. Подпрыгнув, она опустила свой меч на раненого противника, используя Prana Burst, дабы усилить удар да предела. Леорик попытался блокировать удар своим мечом, но в его ослабленном состоянии это лишь слегка замедлило клинок Артурии, перед тем, как он прорезал сквозь меч Леорика и обрушился на его голову.

Удар рассёк череп и продолжил вниз по тому, что осталось от грудной клетки. Закончив удар, **Saber** отпрыгнула назад, на случай, если Леорик ещё раз попробует атаковать.

Но Король Скелетов стоял неподвижно. Свечение в его глазницах пропало, как и то, что было вокруг его тела. Вдруг он начал рассыпаться в прах, который исчезал, касаясь земли. Как только последняя его часть исчезла, **Saber** расслабилась.

"Кажется, мы победили." Услышала она голос Широу и обернулась.

Он и Сакура приближались к ней. Как только они подошли, произошла яркая вспышка.

* * *

Широу обнаружил себя снова в додзё. Он больше не чувствовал себя уставшим, а его резервы были полностью восстановлены. Он огляделся и заметил Сакуру и **Saber**, стоящих рядом с ним.

**Congratulations!**

**Battle Training Completed!  
****Reward: 2500 EXP  
Bonus(Defeat the Boss): 3000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 11700/8350 EXP**

**Battle Training Unlocked:  
****The House of Bones(C-Rank): Normal**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 6!  
****Total Experience: 11700/12150 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****From the Throne of Bones!(Defeat Skeleton King Leoric.)  
Reward: 3000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 14700/12150 EXP**

**Congratulations!**

**You've reached Level 7!  
****Total Experience: 14700/16350 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Not a Drop of Blood!(Don't let Skeleton King Leoric heal his wounds by absorbing your blood.)  
Reward: 2000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 16700/16350 EXP**

**You've reached Level 8!  
****Total Experience: 16700/20900 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****We Came, We Fought, We Won!(Defeat your first Boss on your first try.)  
Reward: 3500 EXP**

**Total Experience: 20200/20900 EXP**

**Achievement Unlocked:  
****Broken, but not Defeated!(Use a Broken Phantasm.)  
Reward: 1000 EXP**

**Total Experience: 21200/20900 EXP**

**You've reached Level 9!  
****Total Experience: 21200/25900 EXP**

"Вау…" Пробормотал Широу, когда миру вернулись краски.

Момент был нарушен громким звуком, напоминающим двух дерущих собак и медведя. Широу и Сакура обернулись и посмотрели на Артурию, чьё лицо налилось краской.

"Похоже, мне требуется пища." Сказала она, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо.

Широу и Сакура рассмеялись.

* * *

**Писать эту главу было сложно, что аж пиздец!**

**Так, во-первых, вот, что из себя сейчас представляет команда:**

**Party Members(3):**

**Shirō Emiya(Leader): Level: 9**

**Player Status: (Reinforced).**

**Parameters(Available: 0):  
Strength: E(E++)  
Endurance: E(E++)  
Agility: E(E++)  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Magecraft(Available: 0):  
Magic Circuits(Quantity: 27 ): D-Rank(Rank can be upgraded only by upgrading Parameter: Mana)  
Structural Grasp(Quality): B+-Rank  
Structural Grasp(Cost): B+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Quality): ****С****+-Rank  
Reinforcement(Cost): D+-Rank  
Alteration(Quality): E+-Rank  
Alteration(Cost): E+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Quality): C+-Rank  
Projection(Tracing-Cost): D+-Rank  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords(Reality Marble: Not Upgradable): E~A++-Rank**

**Personal Skills(Available: 0):  
Magecraft: E-Rank**

**Item Equipped:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization:40%) : EX-Rank**

**Arturia Pendragon(Member): Level: Servant(Saber Class)**

**Player Status: None.**

**Parameters:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: A++**

**Class skills:  
Magic Resistance: A-Rank  
Riding: B-Rank**

**Personal Skills:  
Charisma: B-Rank  
Instinct: A-Rank  
Prana Burst: A-Rank**

**Noble Phantasms:  
Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory(Anti-Fortress): A++-Rank  
Invisible Air(Anti-Unit): C-Rank**

**Personal Bonus:  
Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia(Synchronization): +30%**

**Sakura Matou(Member): Level: 9**

**Player Status: Crest Worms; Incomplete Lesser Grail.**

**Parameters(Available: 0):  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: D  
Luck: E**

**Magecraft(Available: 1): Locked**

**Personal Skills(Available: 0):  
Magecraft: E-Rank**

**Если вы скажете, что они **_**слишком**_** быстро поднимают уровни, то не волнуйтесь, ибо девятый уровень даже не скребёт верхушку айсберга.**

**Впереди наших героев ждут испытания, которые **_**действительно**_** проверят их на прочность. Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта глава. Я так же должен повторить, что это лишь своего рода тестовый проект, набросок, так что не ждите скорых обновлений. Желаю увидеть много отзывов! Так же принимаю предложения и идеи!**


End file.
